The Ice Aparition
by Shinentai
Summary: Yusuke And The Gang Have Met a new Demon. Read as They progress through Makin friends and of COURSE Enemies. binkies.....Sweet Snow and .....binkies...
1. The Meeting

~*~*~ I own no one Xcept Shinentai, Also give me a break if u don't like it. I am new at this, Well just read it all ready forget wut I have to say~*~*  
  
Botan was walking down the halls in Spirit World on her way to Prince Koenma's office. She had a BIG pile of papers in her hand that Koenma had to do. And her mind was on the last Assignment that Yusuke had. The dark Tournament. Tears came to her eyes when she remembered Genkai's death.  
  
She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the demon standing in front of her that she was about to run into.  
  
"Ahhh!!!"Botan squealed as papers flew every which direction. Botan started to fall to the ground, but something quickly caught her and brought her back to her feet. She looked up, WAY up. To see a demon smirking at her.  
  
"Watch where you're going babe." Botan blushed at the babe. The boy grinned at her again. He had a light bluish color of hair. With silver highlights. And he had this cheeky smirk on him too. He also had silver colored eyes that were slit like a snakes.  
  
"You're an Ice Apparition aren't you?" Botan asked. The boy smirked even more. He then stepped back from her because when he caught her they had gotten only 3 inches apart.  
  
Ice apparition and Kistune to be exact." He corrected. "Names Shinentai."  
  
"Botan. Messenger of the Spirit World. Why are you here anyway? I don't think you were arrested." Botan shook Shinentai's hand and his smirk never left his face.  
  
"Nah. I aint going to prison. I just like to come up here at times. Uhhh. You have all these papers on the ground you did know that right?" Botan blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh!! Uhhh. Yea!! Right. I forgot!!" She bent down and started picking up the papers. Shinentai just bent down and picked up a few.  
  
Botan stood back up and Shinentai handed her the rest of the papers. "Thanks." She said and gave him a big smile.  
  
"No problem." Shinentai said. "What are you doing with all these papers anyway?" Botan got a look of enlightenment on her face. She then placed her hand over her mouth and squealed.  
  
"Oh!! I forgot!! This is paper work I was supposed to send to Koenma 5 minutes ago!!! It was nice meeting you, but I have to go!!" Botan shook Shinentai's hand again and then sped off to Koenma's office. Dropping a few papers every now and then and stopping to pick them back up. Shinentai just laughed lightly at her. He then started walking down the hall again.  
  
~Damn that girl was hot~ Shinentai thought to himself with a smirk on his face. He then took a turn down the hall.  
  
~*~*~Well send feedback (Review good plz hey its your choice tho)~*~*~  
  
Also,  
  
~*~*~Special Thanx to Cahadras for helping me word it correctly~*~*~ 


	2. The Mission of Binkies and Sweet Snow

A/n: Hey second chapter up. Shut up and read. J/k. You don't hafta read if you don't want to, but I would prefer that you did.  
  
I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Only myself for obvious reasons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Botan what took you so long to get here? I needed my documents 5 minutes ago!!!" Koenma slammed his hands on his desks and glared at Botan. Botan was bowing down and yelling out apologies.  
  
"Sorry Koenma sir. I uhhh. Got sidetracked." Botan said mind wandering back to how she ran into Shinentai. She then muttered out another apology. Koenma stopped glaring at her and sat back down in his chair.  
  
"Well don't get sidetracked again Botan. I need those papers and I don't need you late in bringing them to me." Koenma said as he bent his head over the paper work and started signing contracts. He then lifted his head back up and looked as if he just remembered something. "Botan."  
  
"Yes Koenma sir?"  
  
"I need you to get Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara up here." Koenma said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Another case for Yusuke Koenma sir?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact it is. A female demon has stolen 30 of my Binkies and has kept five for ransom." Koenma looked as if he was going to starts yelling out profanities any moment. Botan looked at Koenma questioningly.  
  
"What about the other 25?" She asked.  
  
"The demon sent them back burnt up and dirty." Koenma said through gritted teeth. "SHE EVEN TOOK MY LUCKY ONE!!!" Koenma started banging his hands on his desk again in fury.  
  
Botan looked at Koenma strangely before asking. "And what is the ransom?"  
  
"50,000 boxes of sweet snow." Koenma said casually. Botan did an anime fall to the ground.  
  
"Boxes of sweet snow? Why did she want boxes of sweet snow?" Botan stood back up and started to wonder if maybe this Demon belonged in a loony bin or something.  
  
Koenma shrugged. "I guess she likes sweet snow. A lot." Botan was strongly reminded of Hiei from that statement.  
  
Koenma sat back into his chair and looked as if he was about to take a nap. He then mumbled. "Hurry up and get the guys Botan I don't have all day." Botan stood up and quickly left the room. Koenma shook his head in pity at her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Shinentai was taking another turn around another corner. He had a red slap mark on his face and office workers were yelling from behind him about a pervert. Shinentai looked really proud of himself. He started to walk a bit faster so he could get to his favorite room. The game room.  
  
He took a turn around another corner and felt something run into him. He looked down to the ground and saw Botan rubbing her head in pain.  
  
"Hey watch it clumsy!!" Shinentai yelled. He shut up when he realized it was Botan. "Oh sorry didn't know you were the one who I met earlier." He then helped her back up. Botan smiled weakly at him before saying.  
  
"Sorry about that. I guess I am a little clumsy." Botan laughed to show that she was okay. "Thank you again for helping me up. That's twice in one day isn't it?" Botan asked. Shinentai smirked.  
  
"Yea twice in one day clumsy. You really need to watch where you are going Bo-Bo-Bo." Shinentai looked as if he was in deep thought as he tried to remember Botan's name.  
  
Botan smiled a bit before saying. "Botan."  
  
"Oh yea that's it Botan." Shinentai said grinning. "Sorry I have problems remembering names. Uhhh. Can I just call you babe?" Shinentai asked. Botan blushed at the comment, but she nodded her head to say it was fine with her.  
  
"Uhhh. Yea sure you can." Botan stuttered out while blushing red crimson. Shinentai grinned again.  
  
"So where are you going in such a hurry." Shinentai tried to make some conversation. Botan's mouth opened wide and she looked as if she was going to hit herself.  
  
"Sidetracked again.!!" Botan squealed making Shinentai grin even more. "I was supposed to get Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. I can't believe I forgot. AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Who is Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei, and Kuwabara?" Shinentai asked.  
  
"They are Koenma's spirit detectives."  
  
"Oh. Why does Koenma need them?"  
  
"To go on a case for him." Botan said. Shinentai looked around a bit.  
  
"Oh yea. I forgot." Botan giggled and Shinentai smirked. "So what is the new case for the guys?"  
  
"A demon stole 30 of Koenma's Binkies and won't send five of them back until she gets 50,000 boxes of sweetsnow."Shinentai sweet dropped.  
  
"Ok. And he wants his spirit detective to catch this demon.?"  
  
"That just about sums it all up. Now I got to go and get Yusuke and them. I'll see you around!!" Botan started to walk off, but felt Shinentai's hand on her shoulder. "What?" Botan asked smiling.  
  
"I'll help catch the demon." Shinentai said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea sure. The kid likes his Binkies that's just mean for someone to steal them because they are on a sugar craze."Botan giggled and said.  
  
"Ok come one." Botan started to walk to the place where she could get her oar and fine Yusuke and the guys. Shinentai followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Will the demon get the Sweet snow? Will Koenma get his lucky Binkie back? Stay tuned for the next chapter and fine out. All you need to do now is review. So REVIEW!!! J/k. You don't have to, but plz do.  
  
~*~*~Special Thanx to Cahadras, who took time outta her busy schedule to type this up for me~*~*~ 


	3. Karaoke, Flirtacious Winks, & a Knockout

A/n: Finally! We are moving on to chapter 3! I thank all the reviews I received. All though there were not very many. And I recall someone ask me how I can make a male Koorime. Easy. BECAUSE I CAN! J/k. actually I just like ice so Ice Apparition went.  
  
I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. I do own Shinentai for obvious reasons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Ice Apparition  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Hiei! Were supposed to meet Botan here!!" Yusuke Urameshi yelled in disbelief. Five minutes ago they had received a message from Botan saying they were to meet her at a Karaoke bar. Hiei wouldn't have minded going. If they didn't have girls on stage signing to the song "Dirty" and hardly wearing anything. Hiei shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"There is nothing in this ningen hellhole that would make me go in there!" Hiei growled out as he tried to block out the horrible singing. Yusuke groaned again and punched the wall.  
  
"Come on shorty Botan has a message from Koenma for us!! Stop being stupid and go in there!" Yusuke and Kurama both looked at Kuwabara dumbly and both of them counted down in their minds until Hiei reacted.  
  
One second.  
  
"Shut up Baka!" Hiei punched Kuwabara in the face sending him flying into the doors of the bar and straight into the bar. Yusuke busted out laughing and Kurama looked at Hiei seriously.  
  
"Was that really called for Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked at Kurama boredly.  
  
"It's always called for when it comes to Kuwabaka fox."Hiei muttered. Yusuke had finally stopped laughing and had now started sneaking up on Hiei's backside. Determined to get him into the bar.  
  
"Touch me and loose your arms detective." Hiei snarled. Yusuke stopped sneaking up to Hiei and looked at his arms lovingly. He then looked at the amused Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, be my guest. You try and get him in there." Yusuke backed away from Hiei as his katana wasn't looking to welcoming at the moment. Kurama chuckled quietly before walking up to Hiei and grabbing something out of his shirt pocket.  
  
"I would advise you to go in there Hiei." Kurama said seriously as he pulled out free sweet snow coupons out of his pocket and grinned evilly. "Because if you don't then all these sweet snow tickets go to Kuwabara." Kurama grinned evilly again and the look of horror that crossed Hiei's face.  
  
"Hn." Hiei muttered as he grabbed the sweet snow coupons and walked into the bar. Yusuke blinked a couple of times in shock before looking at Kurama in awe.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?!" Yusuke asked wide eyed. Kurama chuckled.  
  
"It's called using his weakness against him Yusuke." Kurama said as he walked into the bar after Hiei.  
  
Yusuke stood there for a few minutes longer before shrugging and saying. "I got to remember that one." He then walked in after Kurama.  
  
_ _ _  
  
"So ones a short, hot tempered fire dude. Another is a five hundred year old fox. One is an idiot that likes kittens. And the last one is a bad ass. Am I correct?' Shinentai asked as he walked with Botan down the streets of Tokyo to the karaoke bar she had instructed Yusuke and the guys to go to.  
  
Botan shook her head in agreement. "Yep that just about sums it all up sure you want to help? You really don't have to." Botan said for the hundredth time since Shinentai decided to help her. Shinentai lifted up a hand to shut her up.  
  
"Nope! I said I was going to help so I'm going to help. Why do you keep asking babe?" Botan blushed again. She wasn't used to the babe yet. Botan shrugged.  
  
"I don't know I feel as if your being forced to or something." She walked on ahead of Shinentai as she started getting impatient to find Yusuke and the other. Shinentai walked behind her silently. Smirking in amusement at her.  
  
A few minutes later and the two of them were making their way through the Karaoke bar looking for the guys. Shinentai stayed close to Botan to make sure she didn't go clumsy on him and he glanced at all the girls that were staring at him. One girl blew a kiss to him and he winked at her causing her to blush. He chuckled and continued following Botan.  
  
Botan saw the wink Shinentai had giving the girl and she turned her head back to where she was going. ~ I guess he has that effect on a lot of girls. I should have known it wasn't just me. ~ Botan thought. She finally noticed the guys sitting in a booth talking. Talking as in meaning: Hiei hitting Kuwabara and Yusuke laughing his ass off while Kurama grinned in amusement.  
  
"Hey Yusuke!" Botan cried causing the guys to stop what they were doing and look over at Botan. Yusuke scooted over for her so she could sit down.  
  
"Hey Botan. So what does the toddler want us to do now?" Yusuke asked. Before Botan could answer another voice behind her sounded.  
  
"You forgetting someone Botan?" Botan turned around and saw Shinentai looking at her and smirking. She blushed a bit and said.  
  
"Oh sorry Shinentai. Here sit down." Botan motioned for Shinentai to sit down at a chair next to her. He obliged and sat down. Getting stares from the other guys.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kuwabara asked. As he asked he spit on Hiei. Hiei glared at Kuwabara and quickly punched him in the face. Then he sat back lazily and acted as if nothing happened.  
  
"Oh Yusuke. This is Shinentai. He is half Ice apparition and half Kistune. He is going to help you on your next case." Yusuke mouthed out an "Oh." And Hiei glanced at Shinentai studying him. Kurama nodded his head and put his hand out in front of Shinentai.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Shinentai." Kurama said. Shinentai looked at his hand and said.  
  
"It's not nice to see you!" Shinentai then knocked Kurama's hand away. Kurama looked at him weirdly and Shinentai broke into a smile. "Nah. Just playing with you man." He then shook Kurama's hand.  
  
"Hn." Hiei muttered. And sat back farther in his seat.  
  
"Ok then." Yusuke muttered as he leaned back in his seat. "Well what's the toddler wanting us to do now?" he asked. The guys looked over at Botan who was looking at Shinentai out of the corner of her eye. She glanced back at the guys and quipped.  
  
"Well it has something to do with Koenma's Binkies." She began as the guys looked at her curiously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: There done with that chapter guys. Now guess what? That's the end of this fic! Yes siree. No more to write on this. Aint ya glad? This story is over with!  
  
....  
  
...  
  
.....  
  
OK IM J/K! That is not the end of this fic. I was joking! Now review some more and I'll make the next chapter.! 


	4. The Capture

a/n: I kept ya waiting, but here it is folks. Chapter 4. Now shut up and read. J/k.  
  
I own no one, but Shinentai for obvious reasons. Do I hafta keep telling you dat?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Ice Apparition  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This demon is a freak."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Aint you going to say anything?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Fine then don't answer me shorty."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!'  
  
Shinentai grinned evilly at hiei who was now red with anger from being called short. Botan had told everyone what the case was and set everybody off in pairs to surround the demon and capture it. The only thing they knew was that the demon stayed in the park every night so they were all holding a steak-out around the park. Shinentai had been partnered up with Hiei and Kurama and Kuwabara were partnered together. Yusuke was with Botan waiting at the entrance.  
  
"I said you were short. Deal with it shorty." Shinentai's smile grew larger at Hiei's now very red and angry face. Hiei made a gesture as if he was going to punch Shinentai, but he held himself back.  
  
"If your energy wasn't so high up you would be dead by now." Hiei grumbled.  
  
"What? Am I too tough for ya shorty?" Shinentai smirked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What was that? I didn't hear you?!?!" Shinentai grinned again at the annoyed look Hiei had on his face.  
  
"Yo!! Demon at 8 o'clock!!" Kuwabara's voice rang through the air. Hiei and Shinentai looked up at a clock tower and noticed that it was only five minutes after seven.  
  
"It's only 7 you idiot!!" Yusuke voice rang out after Kuwabara's...  
  
"Oh.uhhh... I knew that!!" Hiei and Shinentai sweat dropped. Hiei then started slapping himself in the head in annoyance...  
  
"Must.. Kill.. Baka... Yarou.' Hiei said in-between slaps. Shinentai chuckled at Hiei's antics regarding Kuwabara and his idiocy.  
  
"You won't touch a hair on his body." Shinentai warned. Hiei glared at him.  
  
"Who is going to stop me?" Hiei sneered. Shinentai grinned again.  
  
"I am. That guy likes cats. I got to protect all cat lovers thank you very much.' A little sweat drop appeared on Hiei's head and Shinentai started to act serious again.  
  
"Kuwabara don't let the demon get away!!" Shinentai and Hiei were pulled out of their glaring contest at hearing Kurama's voice.  
  
"Shit!" They said at the same time and ran after Kurama's voice and where a new energy was at running from everybody.  
  
"Hey!! It's a chick!!" Kuwabara's voice rang out again and Shinentai and Hiei stopped running and had shocked looks on their faces. ~ A girl demon ransomed off Koenma's binkies for 50,000 boxes of sweet snow? ~ Both thought as they continued after them...  
  
"Chick? You little baka I'll kill you!!" A voice rang out through the air. It sounded menacing and girlish at the same time and Hiei and Shinentai had to dive into some bushes as the form of Kuwabara went flying past them from being kicked in the chest. Kuwabara crashed into a tree and knocked it down.  
  
"Yusuke!! She is getting away!!" Botan's voice rang out. Hiei and Shinentai got out of the bushes and started running up to them again. Leaving the swirly eyed Kuwabara behind them.  
  
Hiei and Shinentai ran into a clearing to see Yusuke shooting his spirit gun at a little black blur running through the trees. Kurama was standing behind Yusuke making sure Botan wasn't getting hurt and the black blur just kept dodging Spirit Gun blasts.  
  
Yusuke stopped shooting for a couple of seconds to regain some energy and the blur stopped moving up in a tree revealing a demon girl with long dark blue hair and silver high lights. Two blue fox ears on her head and a blue fox tail behind her. She had two blood red eyes and a silver bandana on her head. Everything else on her was just black.  
  
"Damn it all. I'm just starting to have some fun and the little detective gets warn out. Just my luck isn't it?" The girl asked in monotone voice holding no emotion at all except for amusement. Shinentai looked at the girl and had a wave of recognition flow through him, but it passed quicker than he could lay a finger on it.  
  
"Ah shut up you cocky bitch!!" Yuske yelled out. "I can't believe you! You're this strong and stealing binkies for ice-cream. It's just wrong!!" The girl glared at him up in the tree and shot black flames at Yuske who quickly dodged them and glared right back at her. Hiei looked at her evilly.  
  
"Damn it all no one understands do they? I don't need to ransom off binkies just to get sweet snow. Not ice-Cream idiot. I was only playing with the toddler and what do I get for playing? Thorns on my side. Now if the rest of you want to live I suggest you leave me alone!!" The girl jumped to the ground and started walking away. Only to be tackled to the ground by Hiei.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Hiei asked in a monotone voice. The girl kicked him off of her and stood up.  
  
"You damn bet it is." She said coldly. A murder glint appeared in Hiei's eye, but before he could react Shinentai was upon her grinning in amusement.  
  
"Then you don't mind if I take up to that challenge do you?" Shinentai asked before throwing a punch at her. She quickly dodged it and threw a punch back. Shinentai dodged it just the same. Hiei stood behind the two scowling at Shinentai for taking his fun away.  
  
Everyone stood there watching Shinentai and the girl fight for a few minutes and soon they sat down in boredom. They were just mostly dodging each other and kind of like a brother and sister would do, they knew what the other was planning on doing next. Shinentai soon found the girls weakness.  
  
"Is that the best you can do shorty? You best work out more!!" Shinentai laughed at the look on the girl's face that clearly spelled out death.  
  
"Short? I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART AND SEE WHAT YOUR INSIDES LOOK LIKE!!!" She attacked Shinentai at full force throwing wild punches and kicks and throwing out a bit of fire every now and then. Shinentai grinned and used the girl's fury to his advantage. The girl soon tripped from moving to fast and Shinentai used some ice to bind the girl's arms and legs together. She started struggling to get the ice off, but it was to cold for her to break apart and she was soon just lying on the ground yelling out profanities to everyone ordering them to let her go or she would kill them. Shinentai just grinned and put the girl on his shoulder and walked up to everybody.  
  
"Case solved." Shinentai said grinning at everybody. Everybody except Hiei had shocked looks on their faces and Kuwabara finally made it back to the others looking beat up and bruised. Hiei glared at Shinentai.  
  
"I could have fought her myself." Hiei complained.  
  
"Yea well shorty better luck next time okay?' Shinentai asked as he pat Hiei's head and began to get ready to head to spirit world. Hiei said something about all Kitsunes needing to die and everybody laughed at him and followed Shinentai. Botan followed right behind looking at Shinentai in awe...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Well U have kept up with my story so far and hopefully enjoyed it. Well wut r u wait'n for, review. Thanx, for your hospitality. lol Well I will update soon. 


	5. Koenma's Big Announcement

a/n - Well It Took Awhile But Now It Is Here, hope ya like it and review your hearts out lol. Review if u want a next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Shinentai no one else. And it's obvious y!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Ice Apparition  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get these shackles off of me." Hiei groaned inwardly as Shinentai and the demons they had just caught got in another argument over the ice shackles that was holding her down. Hiei tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Koenma to get into his office since he was gone for unknown reasons.  
  
"Shut up bitch!" Hiei yelled stopping the girl from yelling at the smirking Shinentai.  
  
"Make me bastard!" Everyone else groaned when Hiei and the girl got in a shouting match.  
  
"Well aint they just soul mates?" Shinentai asked sarcastically making Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh. Kurama kept a calm look on his face while Botan giggled as Hiei and the girl demon glared daggers at Shinentai.  
  
"Ahh.. Shut up!" They both yelled. Shinentai looked at them dangerously.  
  
"Make me shorties." Shinentai challenged.  
  
"Where is the baby?" Kuwabara asked and Botan shrugged. Yusuke put his hands behind his head lazily.  
  
"I don't know he is usually always here." Botan commented. Shinentai tied Hiei and the girl up more with a lot of Ice keeping them from talking. They both glared at Shinentai deadly.  
  
"Got any ideas oh old one?" Shinentai asked Kurama. Kurama sweat dropped a little and shrugged.  
  
"I guess we will have to wait." Kurama said calmly.  
  
"Mrrph!!"Hiei fought the best he could against the ice shackles on his mouth as the girl did the same. They both looked pissed and ready to kill a certain Ice and Kitsune demon by the name Shinentai. Kuwabara laughed at them.  
  
"Hey! Looky here! Frozen shorties!" Kuwabara fell over laughing and the bandanas on Hiei and the girl demons head started to glow and soon Kuwabara was on fire.  
  
"Gaah!!" Kuwabara screamed as he ran around like an idiot trying to put the fire out. Yusuke fell over laughing and Kurama shook his head in disappointment and Botan looked shocked. Shinentai kept the grin on his face.  
  
Finally Hiei and the girl managed to melt the ice that was covering them and they drew out their Katanas and glared at Shinentai deadly. Shinentai still grinned.  
  
"Not now Hiei please stop." Kurama ordered. The girl got ready to tackle Shinentai when a thick fog covered up the room making it where no one could see anything.  
  
"What the hell?!?!?!" Shinentai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and the girl demon chorused. Botan hid behind Shinentai in fear, but he didn't notice.  
  
"Where is the evil Binkie thief!?" A voice echoed in the room and everyone sweat dropped as Koenma ran in with a cape on his back and he walked up to the girl.  
  
"How dare you steal my Binkies you fiend!" Koenma yelled in the girls face. She sweat dropped more and dodged a kick from Koenma.  
  
"Uhh.Koenma sir, why all the fog?" Botan asked coming out form behind Shinentai. Shinentai jumped in surprise before smirking some more.  
  
"Hey where did you come from babe?" Shinentai asked making Botan blush even more. Kuwabara looked at the two in confusion.  
  
"Babe? What are you two going out?" Kuwabara asked dumbly making Botan blush ten shades deeper and Shinentai grinned, but his ears were turning a light pink.  
  
"Uhhhh.. No." Botan stammered out and Shinentai pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Why Botan that hurts." Shinentai placed an arm around Botan's shoulders causing her to blush more.  
  
"I still don't get it." Kuwabara said.  
  
"You wouldn't." Hiei commented. Koenma got red in the face and hopped onto his desk.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Koenma barked making every one jump in surprise and look at him. Koenma looked at the girl demon and glared at her. "Give me my binkies back now Cahadras!" The girl shrugged and placed five nice and clean Binkies onto his desk.  
  
"Binkie! Oh how I missed you!" Everyone sweat dropped as Koenma kissed his Binkies before putting one in his mouth. Kuwabara scratched his head dumbly.  
  
"Uhhh. Who is Cahadras?" Kuwabara asked. Koenma pointed to the girl and she glared at Kuwabara.  
  
"I am stupid." The girl muttered.  
  
"What was that shorty?"  
  
"At least I have brains."  
  
"Why you."  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Everyone jumped again as Koenma yelled and nearly dropped his binkie out of his mouth but he caught it just in time. He then turned his head to Shinentai, "I wanted to thank you for helping them catch Cahadras and if you wanted to. I could make you a spirit detective."  
  
"Yea sure your welcome.' Shinentai shrugged. "I wouldn't mind being a spirit detective." Botan got a look on her face that looked as if she had won the lottery.  
  
"Great!" Koenma said. He then turned to Cahadras. "Now since you only stole my binkies for fun, so you wont be going to jail, but," Koenma paused to be more dramatic. "You will become a spirit detective." Cahadras shrugged and Hiei glared at Koenma outraged.  
  
"What?!?! I aint working with that bitch!!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Tough it out shorty." Shinentai said. Hiei glared at him and Botan celebrated in her mind at Shinentai becoming a spirit detective.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n - That's the end of this chapter. Review like I already said, like I said if I don't get 5 more reviews there will be no more of this story So Review!  
  
Special Thanx to the fire shrimp Cahadras For once again on helping get this set up. BTW My Punctuation Sux that is mostly the reason I have her type it up. 


	6. An Old Friend suuure

A/n: yea, yea, yea I know it's been awhile, but let's not get feisty because it's here now!  
  
I only own Shinentai for obvious reasons. Cahadras owns Cahadras and I own no one else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Ice Apparition  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Break it up shorties!"  
  
"Who are you calling short?"  
  
"I am calling you short. What are you going to do about it?" Shinentai challenged smirking at the two pissed of fire demons. Botan looked at Shinentai uneasily.  
  
"Shinentai?" Botan asked. "Don't you think you should leave them alone? They look ready to kill you." Botan's voice was covered up by Shinentai's hand and his other hand rose into the air. Without warning, katana's were drawn and Cahadras and Hiei was only a second away from tearing Shinentai's head off. Shinentai yawned and his hand in the air glowed a light blue before two large icicles shot out of his hand. They hit the two fire demons and rammed them into the wall. When the dust settled, the two were pinned to the wall by ice daggers.  
  
"Never mind." Botan mumbled out sweat dropping. Anyone in the room who had witnessed the seen had a look on their face that looked like this: o.0'  
  
"Ehehehehehehe." Kuwabara snorted out. "Walled Fire shrimps!" Almost immediately his whole body caught fire and he ran out of the house screaming bloody murder before running into another person's yard and leaping into their turned on water sprinkler.  
  
"I think this should be a cit com instead of real life!" Yusuke bellowed. Kurama looked over at the two demons yelling and screaming out profanities on the wall.  
  
"Did you two have to set Kuwabara on fire?" Kurama asked. "This is my house and I don't think my mother would appreciate her house being burned down.  
  
"Yes we did." Cahadras and Hiei chorused still stuck to the wall. Seconds after they spoke they were yelling at each other again. "Don't say what I say! No you! I said you!" Kurama sighed and let the two argue.  
  
"Shouldn't the ice melt by now?" Botan asked. Shinentai looked over at her still smirking.  
  
"The ice will melt when the fire shrimplets decide to melt it, or I am killed, babe." Shinentai answered.  
  
"Oh." Botan replied and for the first time, she didn't blush when Shinentai called her babe.  
  
"Shut up shorty!"  
  
"I'm taller than you bitch!"  
  
"You both are short so you both shut up!!" Yusuke and Shinentai yelled. Kurama left to his room for seeing disaster in the near future.  
  
Cahadras and Hiei were glaring death at Shinentai and Yusuke. Who on the other hand were just smirking their asses off at the two pissed off demons.  
  
"What.Did.You..Say?" Cahadras and Hiei bellowed with each word spaced out. The jagans under their head bands flashed and the ice holding them down melted and they fell to the ground still glaring.  
  
"Would you care to say it again?" Cahadras challenged and unsheathed her katana. The way she challenged Yusuke and Shinentai strongly reminded Botan of how Shinentai challenged people. The smirk on Cahadras' face also reminded Botan on Shinentai.  
  
"Sure I would." Shinentai retorted along with Yusuke. "You both are short so you both need to shut up. Do I need to say it again?" Shinentai said smirking. Amusement filled his voice and made Cahadras and Hiei redden with anger.  
  
"No." Hiei said blankly. The jagans flashed and Yusuke was sent flying into the wall. Kurama poked his head out of his room and groaned.  
  
"I just fixed that wall last week!" Kurama mumbled and slammed his door shut. Cahadras and Hiei walked towards Shinentai like a predator would its prey. Shinentai feigned being scared.  
  
"Oh.No." Shinentai mocked. "The evil fire demons are going to use their evil jagans on me. I'm so scared."  
  
"You should be." Cahadras muttered along with Hiei. Fire was burning in their eyes.  
  
"Your right, but I'm not." Shinentai answered. Cahadras and Hiei took this as their cue and they shot black flames out at Shinentai.  
  
Shinentai yawned and dodged the flames dragging Botan with him and out of harms way. The flames headed straight for the front door.  
  
"Oh right, where are the shorties?" Kuwabara opened the door looking drenched. The first thing he saw was black flames headed at his face. "Shit!" He quickly dodged the flames.  
  
Right on cue Koenma appeared in teenage form behind Kuwabara a few paces. The flames hit him right in the face.  
  
"Koenma sir!" Botan ran outside and brought the now swirly eyed prince inside. "Are you all right?" She set him down on the couch. Hiei and Cahadras had little halo's on top of their heads trying to act innocent.  
  
Kurama walked back in a pried Yusuke off the wall. Koenma gathered his composure and glared at everybody.  
  
"Yes I am fine thank you." Koenma huffed out rubbing his burnt face. "I came here because I have a new case for you."  
  
Yusuke out his hands behind his head and yawned. "Well what is it diaper boy?" Botan smacked Yusuke in the face.  
  
"Don't call him that!" Botan yelled making Shinentai grin and Koenma glare at Yusuke.  
  
"Well I have reason to believe that there is a demon running around killing off my other detectives. I want you all to catch this demon." Everyone looked at Koenma in interest.  
  
"Well, who is this demon?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Koenma looked thoughtful for a moment. "He is a Kitsune Youkai by the name Tanmio."  
  
Cahadras and Shinentai's faces lit up in recognition and they grabbed Koenma by his shirt color and got in his face. Pure rage and wild hostility was on their faces.  
  
"What did you say!?!?!" They yelled out in anger. A wild rage was on their faces and a murder and blood lust was in their eyes. Everyone looked at the two in confusion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of this chapter! Review and I'll try and update quicker than this time!  
And he is not a friend - Tanmio  
  
Special thanks to the little fire shrimp herself, Cahadras. For helping me word this chapter out correctly. (although her spelling does suck mind you.) 


	7. The Secret

A/n: I'm Back with another chapter. Go me.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own myself and Cahadras owns herself and if I owned YYH then why the hell would I be writing fanfics on it??!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Ice Apparition  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Every one stared at the now furious demons in surprise. Cahadras and Shinentai both had Koenma by his shirt collar and they looked as if they were two steps short of destroying the whole city. Koenma looked at the two in horror.  
  
"Hey! What gives!?" Yusuke yelled at the two.  
  
"Did you say Tanmio paciphire head?" Cahadras growled out in a menacing tone. Koenma shook his head yes slowly in response. She growled again making Koenma wince. Shinentai kept a harder grip on his shirt collar.  
  
"Where is he?" Shinentai asked in a cool and menacing tone. Botan looked at Shinentai's face, worried about the change in it. Where his once teasing, joking, carefree, face once was, was now switched to pure rage. And it all changed just at the mention of a simple name.  
  
"I don't know!" Koenma yelled out. "Why else did I tell you guys to go and find him? And let go of my shirt!!" He yanked his shirt out of their grip and backed away from them. "I don't see why you are mad anyway. It's just a demon named Tanmio."  
  
Cahadras growled angrily again. "Hn..." She mumbled out and went to leave the room. She pushed Hiei out of he way and she slammed the front door shut.  
  
"What crawled up her ass and died?" Kuwabara muttered.  
  
"Judging by how both are reacting, "Kurama began. "This Tanmio must have played a big role in their lives. And more than likely not a good one."  
  
"Koenma I know you have files on every demon born in Makai and Ningenkai. " Shinentai started with flames flaming in his eyes. "If you checked my file then you would have known that Tanmio was my half brother and he killed both my parents on my fifth birthday and separated me from my sister in the process." With that, he walked outside too.  
  
"Oh, my..." Botan mumbled. She couldn't believe what Shinentai had just said and tears welled up into her eyes. She suddenly stood up and ran after him taking every one by surprise.  
  
"Now I wonder why Cahadras hates Tanmio so much." Yusuke muttered. Hiei humphed and walked outside.  
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara said. "Where is the shrimp going!?" Immediately flames engulfed his head and he ran into the bathroom. Every one heard the sink turn on and heard Kuwabara dunk his head underwater.  
  
"Koenma, did you know about Tanmio?" Yusuke asked Koenma who was straightening his shirt up.  
  
"No, actually I didn't." Koenma huffed. "Although I do know that Tanmio is planning on stealing oil from and oil plant. Reasons Unknown."  
  
"And where is the stupid oil plant?!" Yusuke yelled getting impatient.  
  
"I'll tell you when the rest comes in." Koenma answered in kind.  
  
"I hate waiting." Yusuke grumbled.  
  
"Shinentai! Shinentai!" Shinentai stopped walking in the woods behind Kurama's house as he heard Botan yell for him.  
  
"What do you want?" Shinentai grumbled, still mad. Botan looked slightly hurt when she walked up to him, but quickly shook the feeling away.  
  
"I'm sorry about your parents, Botan began. "And that's just terrible that your own sibling would do such a thing!"  
  
"He is no sibling of mine!" Shinentai growled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"But."  
  
"Just forget it ok!"  
  
Botan's face faltered. "Ok." She agreed. "Let's get back to Kurama's house."  
  
"Sure." Shinentai muttered.  
  
They headed back towards Kurama's house, but right at the edge of the forest, they heard voices talking to each other.  
  
- -  
  
Cahadras was in a tree with her eyes closed and an agitated look on her face, Hiei was on the ground looking up at her and he seemed to be saying something that made Cahadras' face look even more agitated.  
  
"So, he destroyed your family too." Hiei's voice rang through the air; his head band was glowing on his fore head. Shinentai and Botan kept hidden in the bushes as they eavesdropped.  
  
"Get out of my head!!" Cahadras yelled at him.  
  
Hiei smirked and his head band glowed brighter. "On your 6 month younger brother's 5th birthday, Tanmio killed your parents and you were separated from your brother. And you can't even remember his name. Interesting." Hiei smirked more when he heard Cahadras growl in agitation.  
  
"If you do not get out of my head, I am going to stick a hot poker in that eye of yours and poke it out!!" She yelled angrily. "Then you could never read my mind again!!" She threatened.  
  
"Hn. I only have two things to say."  
  
"Save it, for a demon that cares."  
  
"First off, you're a bitch."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"Second off, you're in my tree bitch!!" Hiei then jumped into the tree and tried to push Cahadras out of it. Witch led into an all out brawl.  
  
--  
  
Botan and Shinentai stepped away form the seen and looked at each other.  
  
"I wonder what that was about." She said. Shinentai shook his head in shock.  
  
"If what the fire shrimp says is true." Shinentai though out loud about what Hiei said. "Then that would make Cahadras my sister."  
  
Botan gasped and Shinentai looked over at her.  
  
"My sixth month older sister, a shrimp. I though she died along with my parents." Shinentai said in an unbelieving tone.  
  
"You should tell her." Botan reasoned. Shinentai shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Shinentai got his old grin back onto his face. "Let's see how long it takes her to figure it out." The grin he gave her made Botan quickly give in.  
  
"Ok. But that means we get to Kurama's house now!"  
  
"Fair enough." Shinentai muttered "I guess."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: That's the chapter here!! Now review and I'll update faster!! Review you weak mortals!!! Haha, Joking. I'm only joking. Review if you want to.  
  
~~Thanks to the one and only girl fire shrimp Cahadras for helping me get this chapter situated.~~ 


End file.
